


karasuno crushes

by lawrencethot13 (fic13th)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25245016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fic13th/pseuds/lawrencethot13
Summary: headcanons/drabbles of how the karasuno boys would act around a crush!
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Hinata Shoyo/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Kudos: 42





	karasuno crushes

💕 Kageyama Tobio:

Kageyama does not know how to deal with liking you, and likely hasn’t even admitted it to himself. He’ll be awkward and may avoid you to keep from embarrassing himself, but he can’t help watching you from afar. Catch him leaving you a juice box or drink on your desk between classes, and he’ll go bright red. 

💕 Hinata Shoyo:

Similarly dense, Hinata will likely have no clue he has a crush on you until someone points out how obvious it is. Unlike Kageyama, he will make a beeline to talk to you any chance he gets, no matter how nervous he is. Always asking you to hang out (*cough help him with homework), and if he has your number, always sends you things he thinks you’d like.

💕 Tsukishima Kei:

Tsukishima is the least obvious of the Karasuno boys. His behavior around you won’t change much, but he may tease you slightly less than everyone else. The biggest indicator for him is the amount of time he spends with you; if he’s not complaining about you like he does his teammates, he’s trying to keep you around.

💕 Yamaguchi Tadashi:

Yamaguchi is a shy boy, and likely will try to avoid being awkward around you, resulting in him being very awkward around you. More comfortable talking to you through text for sure, but responds immediately to your messages because he gets too excited. Tsukishima will tease him relentlessly for how he acts around you, too. Please be patient with this sweet boy, he is trying his best.


End file.
